LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is a 2011 Lego game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC and Nintendo 3DS consoles based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Clone_Wars_%282008_TV_series%29 The Clone Wars animated series], developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts and TT Games, released in March 2011[1] and is the latest game of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_%28video_game_series%29 Lego Star Wars video game series]. Lego Star Wars III features missions and characters from the Clone Wars television series, as well as favorite characters from the original Star Wars saga, in both single-player and multiplayer gameplay modes. Gameplay Gameplay in Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is similar to the previous titles in the series. Up to two players switch between different characters in order to fight enemies, solve puzzles, and progress through various levels. It introduces a few novelties, including scene swap, where players can switch between teams in separate locations to complete multi-part objectives, and boss battles. The game also features some real-time strategy elements, such as commanding large ground armies across battlefields. Also, the space fights have been remodelled to use a more instinctive, 3D-space battle sensation. It is set during the Clone Wars animated series, as well as certain scenes from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. New features Overall, the game engine used by previous Lego Star Wars games has been upgraded. It can now hold more than 200 moving units or objects on-screen. The graphics are more detailed than before, and the lighting has been improved to enhance the feeling of depth. New features include scenarios in which players can command large armies of clones to battle against droid armies (although not on DS), and Story Swap mode, in which players can switch between two characters in different areas whose stories run simultaneously. The game includes split screen combat. All new character features include lightsaber throwing, lightsaber slicing, picking up droids and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi do "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Vehicle levels have been upgraded slightly; now, players can land their ship and begin fighting on foot (similar to Star Wars: Battlefront II). All the original elements seen in previous Lego Star Wars games have returned. The hub has also been changed, taking place in a Republic Cruiser named the Resolute, allowing the characters to explore all the parts of the Star Wars galaxy. Themes *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)'' (seasons 1 and 2) Characters Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars features voice work by the same actors who appeared in The Clone Wars film and TV show: *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Dee Bradley Baker - Captain Rex, Commander Cody and clone troopers *James Arnold Taylor - Obi Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon *Kenny Baker - R2 D2 *Corey Burton - Count Dooku *Samuel L. Jackson - Mace Windu *Matthew Wood - General Grevious and battle droids *Anthony Daniels - C3PO *Tom Kane - Yoda *Cree Summer - Aurra Sing *Tom Kenny - Nute Gunray and Nahdar Vebb *Phil LaMarr - Kit Fisto *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress *David Acord - EV-A4-D *Ahmed Best - Jar Jar Binks *Olivia d'Abo - Luminara Unduli *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader (classic) Development and marketing The game has been in development since late 2009 when the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series started. The game was covered up and in June 2010 after the second season finale The Lego Group started to work on adding the last part of the second season in and new things such as a new hub and a new way to use the lightsaber. Then in late 2010, LEGO finished the game and started to make promotions for it. On 23 June 2010, LEGO released the first trailer for the game and later in 2011 they released some demos and cutscenes. Nintendo have made 3DS trailers for the game too and also some E3 convention videos with the gameplay of Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. On 17 March 2011 they put the demo version of the game on Nintendo systems in Game Stop. The official release date of the game was 22 March 2011. Reception |} The game has received generally mixed reviews. GameSpot gave 6.5/10 for PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wiihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_III#cite_note-15while 6/10 for Nintendo 3DS. IGN's Anthony Gallegos rated the PC, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 versions of the game 7.5/10, the Wii version 7/10, and the DS, 3DS, and PSP versions 6.0. He commented on the vast variety in the in-game Hub; "the hub world is open to players to explore, but this time around, Traveller's Tales have really outdone themselves". They further stated "like so much of the LEGO games design, when you combine these two relatively unexciting portions together, something strange happens: It becomes a simple, engaging game".[11] GameTrailers gave the game 6.5/10, and called it "one of the dullest in the entire series", strongly criticizing the game's repetition. Images Lego Star Wars 8.png Lego Star Wars 7.jpg Lego Star Wars 6.jpg Lego Star Wars 5.jpg Lego Star Wars 4.jpg Lego Star Wars 3.jpg Lego Star Wars 2.jpg Lego Star Wars 1.png References Category:3DS Games Category:LEGO games Category:Telltale games